


Betrayal

by smol_infp



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_infp/pseuds/smol_infp
Summary: a request from @arimarris on tumblr. "how long has this been going on?"





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> writing this made me sad

Connor sighed as he pushed opened the door to his boyfriend’s house. It was their one year anniversary today and Connor had planned a nice dinner for the two of them. He also wanted to take Evan stargazing at the abandoned apple orchard.

As he walked up the steps to Evan’s room, he fiddled with the small box in his pocket. It was a promise ring. Sure, they were only 19, but Connor loved Evan. He was in love with Evan, and he was sure Evan felt the same.

Reaching the smaller boy’s door, he pushed it open. He gaped at the sight before him dropping the little box that had been in his hand onto the floor. The sound of it hitting the floor echoed in his ears.

“How long has this been going on..?” Connor asked quietly, staring at his boyfriend and his sister. They were tangled in each other and Evan had his hands up Zoe’s shirt.

“Connor- it’s not-” Zoe started as she and Evan scrambled out of bed.

“Don’t you fucking dare say _‘it’s not what it looks like’_ because it clearly fucking is!” Connor roared, trembling with anger.

“Connor, please just-” Evan tried, reaching a hand toward Connor.

“Not a _damn_ word from you Hansen. I don’t want to hear any fucking excuses.” Connor seethed, recoiling.

“Let me explain, please-”

“Why? Why the hell would you fucking do this to me? Why would you cheat on me _with my **sister**_!” Evan flinched and backed away.

“It just kind of happened, I’m sorry.” Evan tried.

“Oh bullshit! Cheating doesn’t _‘just happen’_ , Evan! You can’t accidentally cheat on someone!”

“Connor, calm-”

“Shut the fuck up, Zoe. I don’t want to hear a word from you,” Connor growled. “Now tell me. How. Long. Has. This. Been. Going. On?”

“Six months.” Evan whispered. Connor swallowed roughly.

“Half our relationship has been a lie!?” He spat, clenching his fists at his sides. “You’ve been cheating on me for _six months_?!” Evan just looked out the ground, remorse written on his face.

“Connor, please-.”

“I said shut up, Zoe!” Connor said, moving to pick up the small box off the floor and closing his eyes. He was trying to find the disconnect. Trying to find what went wrong. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, it dawned on him.

“It’s because I’m ace, isn’t it?”

“What? Connor-”

“No. No it makes perfect sense. You wanted to be with someone who would want to have sex with you. You think I’m broken.” Connor rambled, staring blankly out the window.

“Connor listen to me would you?! No. Me doing this has nothing to do with your asexuality!”

“Then why?! Why?! Would you do this to me?!”

“I don’t- I don’t know!” Evan exclaimed. Connor huffed.

“Don’t try to talk to me. Ever again.” He said, shoving the box into Evan’s hands. “I won’t be coming back.” He muttered through tears, turning on his heel and leaving the room. Evan opened the box and stared in shock.

“I’m sorry…” Evan whispered, staring at the promise ring.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it !! :) it's not as good has it could've been and it's short and im sorry


End file.
